


Agony's Shackles

by Artorias



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: Funny how you thought the worst thing that could happen to you was your ex breaking up with you.Then you were forced to be a pretty demons food source.Fate has a weird way of fucking with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story idea, more trash. Don't worry. Feel the Rush is still my main story and will be be updated much more frequently.

Men.

 

Such _easy_ prey.

 

Most fall to their desires, seeing a pretty lady strutting their legs gets that rod between their legs stiff in 2 seconds. Pair that with a pretty lady and… some _charm_ mixed in, you have a recipe for one hell of a night.

 

Too bad that night is the last one they ever experience.

  


Humans are easy prey to their desires. Spending a millenia on this earth tends to open your eyes to their thoughts. Their needs, their _desires._

  


You could say I was technically born, if count being spat out from the neverending darkness as being born. I was shapeless, a spirit, if you will. That’s when I saw my first human. He was so interesting. So kind. He was the one who first sparked my interest in humans.

  


So average… so tempting. So _beautiful. It was a shame he broke after just one night._

  


I will not lie and say I was always this way. My initial form was a shapeshifting shadow, one that lurked in the darkness, without a significant form or reason. That’s when I realized how _delicious_ human agony was. Their screams, their torment… their emotions.

  


That aside, the pleasure I take from torturing these fools who fall to their innate desires are the juiciest of them all. Unsatisfied men, cheating husbands, virgins over thirty, all are so _delicious._ And every one of them simply fell into my embrace, filled with agony and wanton lust. It was beautiful.

  


That aside…

  


You. You I cannot fathom. I can smell the desires on humans. It’s incredibly sweet.

  


But… Why? Truly you must harbor some form of desire. No human can be this pure.

  


Why are you so _pure_ ? Why do you smell like _nothing?!_

  
  
  


**_POV SWITCH: READER_ **

  
  
  


Sighing as I make my way inside the bar, I question _why_ I’m even here. Was this really necessary? C’mon, this was the most cliche idea in the book! Have a bad breakup, go to the bar to drink away your sorrows. I don’t even _like_ alcohol!

  


Opening the door, I’m immediately met with the pleasant ambience of a quiet bar. It’s… not too bad. Maybe I can vibe with this.

  


Meekly making my way to an isolated, relaxing booth in the corner. I sit and simply sit for a while. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.

  


Wait. This is a bar. The hell am I doing here just sitting down? Shaking my head, I stand up and make my way towards the bartender. God, I hope I can avoid looking like an idiot in front of all these people.

  


“Hi… can I just get a gin and tonic?” What the fuck was even a gin? What was a tonic?! I just heard that from a movie, damn it!

  


The bartender simply nods and makes his way under the counter. Soon after, I order some food to go along with it. A burger would be good. Stress eating time, no regrets.

  


Sighing slightly, I take my food and drink back to the table. It’s quite delicious. Maybe I could get used to this alcohol thing. I don’t get far along into my meal before I’m stopped by a _gorgeous_ figure.

  
  


In a marvelously tight, red dress, with some _very_ generous amounts of cleavage, she simply smiles and sits down across from me. Jesus fucking christ. This is it, Mom. I’m going to die of a fucking heart attack, mark my last words!

  


Staring at her in shock, I open my mouth to say hello, before choking on my burger. Fuck me, so much for first impressions!

  


She giggles in amusement, before picking up my napkin and gently wiping it across my mouth. “Tsk tsk. Didn’t anyone tell you that you shouldn’t talk with your mouth open?”

  


I blush in embarrassment. That heart attack could come in anytime now, body! “S-Sorry. I-I just didn’t expect anyone to come and sit with me, that’s all.”

  


Swallowing my food, I continue. “So, er… Hi. My name’s Y/N. W-What’s yours?”

  


Her eyes continue to sparkle with amusement. Her gaze kinda makes me wilt a bit… “Evelynn. My name is Evelynn.”

  


“If it’s not too rude… can I ask why you’re sitting with me?”

  


“Hmm…” she trails on. Man, she’s _really_ pretty.

  


She continues. “You could say I’m quite interested in you. You give off… quite the aura, if that makes any sense. It also just happens I’ve worked up quite the hunger.” She says, taking a fry off my plate.

 

I blink owilshly. “I-Interesting? That’s flattering, thank you. Nobody really compliments me, haha…”

  


She tilts her head to the side and smiles. “Well, they are foolish. I have a keen eye for these things, trust me.”

  


The conversation goes on for quite a long time. I stutter like a dumbass and blush like a schoolgirl talking to her crush, but I managed to keep a steady conversation with her. That’s more than I ever did with anyone but my mom and ex!

  


“So… _wanna get out of here?”_

  


I tilt my head in confusion. Weird, what did that mean? “Um… get out of here? Okay, sure. I don’t have anything else to do tonight. Where do you wanna go?”

  


She giggles and simply holds your hand. “Oh, I have quite the location.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was something else, but…

  
  


We ended up in a love hotel. Me. And her.

  
  


Blushing like an idiot, I see her unhook the straps of her dress at the corner of my eyes. Holy shit… was this actually going to happen?

  


She gazes at me with a withering look, a look that promises me nothing but pleasure. I want nothing more but to melt in her loving embrace… This sweet, sweet agony that courses through my veins.

  


Just… just fall into her embrace, and wipe away the pain of today…

  
  


She purrs at me with a voice that I can barely hear. “Do you want me?”

  


Want her? More like _need_ her… I give a simple nod. Living was so tiring… I just want to go away. I’m tired of this life, worrying about everything. I’m sick of it.

  


She… she could set me _free._

  


“Then you can _have_ me.”

  


Her body morphing into a valley of shadows, her visage twists and turns into something I can’t explain, her hands morph into razor sharp claws that slowly caress my face, feeling lines of blood trail down my cheek. Two equally sharp “tails” crash out of her back, her pupils dilating and becoming slit.

  


She breathes heavily, as I hear something growling within her. It growls with innate hunger, her teeth dripping with what I think is saliva that drops onto my face. Pushing me down to the bed, I feel a strange sense of serenity as I stare at her.

  


“ **_You wanted me… now I_ ** **want** **_YOU_ ** **.”**

  


Before she plunges herself onto me, something makes her stop.

  


It was me.

  


Caressing her cheek, skin an odd shade of inhuman gray, I let out a few tears of… something. _“You poor thing… you were hungry, weren’t you?”_

  


Wrapping both my arms around her torso, I pull her in for a tight embrace. _“That’s okay… you can eat as much as you want. You worked up quite the hunger, haven’t you?”_

  


Why are you saying these words? Why are you simply letting this happen? Why do you feel so… so _calm?_

 

I whisper into her ears. “It’s okay… I’ve accepted who you are. _Now take me. Quench your thirst and sa_ **_tiAtE YoURSeLf. YoU nEeD NoT HuNgEr AnYmORE.”_ **

  


Why was I talking this way?

  
  


Feeling liquid drop onto my face, I continue to gaze at her visage. No longer did I think of it as monstrous, or horrific. Streaks of tears course down her face, her form wracked with sobs.

  


Her face twists into a snarl, her two pincers hovering over me with hostile intent. “Why…”

  


“WHY?!” She screams, her “tails” beginning to shake as she stares into my soul. “WHY DO YOU NOT CURSE AND SPIT AT ME? DO IT, AS ALL THE OTHERS HAVE!”

  
  
  


Chuckling softly, I cup her face gently, staring at her black sclera.

  


She’s beautiful, monster or not.

  


“ _...Humans are no different. Since the dawn of time we’ve slaughtered others to sustain ourselvses…”_ You say, trailing off. Grasping her hand, you continue to stare into her still crying face.

  


“ _How could I hate you for needing to eat? It’s okay, Evelynn…”_

  


_“_ **_Consume me… and eat.”_ **

  
  
  


I fall into unconsciousness soon after, falling into an agonizing embrace…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking up feeling _incredibly_ sore, I groan as I sit up from the bed. Wait, where the fuck am I?!

  


Eyes full of panic, I immediately scan the room… and see a familiar pretty face standing in front of me, eyes steely and narrowed, but not with hostility, but more of curiosity… and resignment?

  


Suddenly, an intense pain booms through my head. F-Fuck… god, this hurts so badly. Was it the hangover?

  


Slowly walking towards me, she embraces my head… and the pain instantly goes away.

  


“W-what did you do?”

  


She still stares at me with that same gaze. It’s quite intense… “Do you remember anything from last night?”

  


Wracking my brain… it feels like it’s full of holes. I remember going to the bar, eating, meeting Evelynn… then nothing. If I try and remember, the memories just slip away. It’s like trying to grab a slippery bar of soap from the floor.

  


I simply shake my head. I can’t find the energy to talk…

  


She sighs and sits next to me. She smells like roses. “Then we have a lot to talk about, lover.”

  


L-Lover?! Could it be… you went _that_ far last night?!

  
  


She raises a hand, noticing your panic. “No, not in that sense. I won’t beat around the bush for this, so listen up.”

  


Sighing, she crosses her legs. They’re so slender… “Last night, I tried to kill you by taking your life essence. You could call me a succubus, but those don’t actually exist. I do fit that bill, however.”

  


“The way I take essence is through human agony. Usually… torture works the best.”

  


As she says this, my body stiffens slightly. I was that close to death last night? God… what would mom say?

  


However, I can’t say I’m surprised… for whatever reason. A normal person would panic and deny that those myths existed, but  I’m not. Like this is the most normal thing to happen in my life so far.

  


“Sigh… well, alright then. If you were trying to er, take my life essence was it? Why didn’t you kill me?”

  


Her eyes narrow as she leans forward, staring into your eyes. So pretty. “I don’t know. I tried to take your essence, but something _stopped_ me from doing so.” She says, pointing to her neck.

  


Is that… a heart?

 

 

  


“After I tried to forcefully remove your essence, _this_ was burned onto my neck. I’ve tried to take the essence of three people. _Three_ foolish men, and nothing. Everytime I tried, the mark would burn and paralyze me.”

  


She narrows her eyes at you, snarling. “So, allow me to ask _you_ a question, what the FUCK did you do to me?” She shouts, pushing you onto the bed. "NO HUMAN HAS EVER FORCED ME TO COWER TO SUCH... HUMILIATION!"

  


Whimpering slightly, you cover your face with your arms as you spot the two tentacle… _things_ hover over you, their pointy tips threatening to tear you a new hole in your body.

  


“I-I don’t know!” I squeak out, terrified. “I-I didn’t do a-anything! I didn’t even know people like you existed!”

  


Suddenly, Evelynn screams out in pain as the mark on her neck burns brightly, steam rising from it. She falls over on the bed, limp as her body convulses slightly. Oh no, shit shit shit shit shit...

  


What the hell do I do?! Oh man, oh man!

  


Her breaths are weak and hoarse, her eyes shut in pain and anger. Oh god.. I don’t want her to _die!_ She may have tried to kill me, but… something in me is screaming at me to save her, to keep this girl alive, no matter what.

  
  


Wait! Essence… that essence crap she was talking about! Could that help? She needs that to survive, it’s like food to her right?

  


Fuck, how do I give her this essence? Do I need to hurt myself?! Darting my eyes to her limp pincers, I gingerly press my thumb to the sharp tip, drawing a bit of blood in the process.

  


Oh god… I have no choice, do I? Fuck me… here we go! Bracing myself, I grit my teeth as I plunge it into my arm, crying as I whimper in pain. Ow… fuck, that hurts so badly... The blade is firmly jabbed into my arm as blood pools out quickly.

  
  


Looking at the wound, it begins to glow an unnatural shade of purple, the bright violet lights shimmering as I hear her groan. The blood around me is gone, as if it were never there in the first place. Is it working?

  


I pull the pincer out of my wound, more blood spilling out as I stare at the wound, panicking slightly. I cradle my wound meekly, whimpering in pain as the blood continues to pool out. Soon after however, the wound closes rapidly with a bright violet flash. She moans in pleasure as the growling from her stomach stops, and her breathing returns to normal. Was she that starved for food?

  


Flopping myself down next to her, I take in deep breaths, my panic slowly going away as I hear her soft breathing. The mark on her neck is still there, but the burning lights aren’t there anymore. Soon after, the shadows surrounding her in a shroud of shadows. Soon after, the shadows dissipiate, revealing her amazingly curvy human form.

  


Sighing to yourself, you pull out a pillow and simply lie next to her. With an extremely out of place serenity, you brush stray locks of hair from her face. Why are you so calm around her?

 

 

What is going on...?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of AS. Been a while since I've updated this, sorry about that!

Taking home a knocked out demoness was definitely not something you were planning on doing, well… ever. She’s so light, so it’s not that difficult for you. She lies on your soft bed, her chest slowly rising with each breath. Thankfully you changed the sheets a couple days ago.

  
  


You sit on the bed with a tired sigh, your elbows on your thighs as you try and think things through. The one thing you can’t take your eyes off of, is the intricate heart shaped tattoo plastered onto your arm. It’s identical to the one on her neck. Mom would kill you if she ever saw that you got a tattoo. Well, is it really a tattoo if you didn’t even go to a parlor for it?

  
  


Okay, so what do you know now? Whenever she tried to harm you, the heart on her neck lit up and she started screaming, so that obviously means she can’t hurt you without getting hurt herself. Two, she feeds off of human… emotions?

  
  


When you stabbed her pincer into your arm, she instantly started to heal. You’re not sure how demon physiology works, but you definitely need to look into that. But where would you even start?

  
  


You’d like to ask her more questions, but she definitely isn’t in the right state of mind for talking whatsoever. 

  
  


Gazing over her sleeping form, you take a nervous gulp as you scan her voluptuous body. God, why is she so… so  _ curvy? _ You need to leave the room, give her some space.

  
  


Before you can leave the room however, her arm quickly darts to yours and holds tight, pulling you closer with surprising force. Her once sleeping eyes are now wide open, and stare at you with a mix of fury and curosity.

  
  


“Hmph. Most men would’ve ravaged me in my supposed ‘sleep.’ I can’t figure out if you’re a warmhearted fool, or an indecisive one.”

  
  


You scratch your head sheepishly. “I… uh, thanks, I guess.” 

  
  


“That wasn’t meant to be a compliment, but you may take it however you like,” She sits up from your bed, stretching her limbs. Shadows wisps occasionally flow from her body, dissipating into the air. “Where am I?”

  
  


“Oh, right. You’re at my apartment.”

  
  


She takes a glance around. “Not very spacious, I see. Or luxurious.”

  
  


“Cut me some slack. I’m just a barista at Starbucks, not exactly a lot of cash for a big place.”

  
  


Evelynn sighs, crossing her arms under her chest. “Well, I’ll take what I can get, master.”

  
  


You nod your head, picking up some clothing you left on the floor. Man, if you had any clue that a pretty girl would be living in your room, you’d at least tidy up first. Kinda embarrassing, ugh.

  
  
  


Wait a second.

  
  


_ What. _   
  


 

Your head instantly darts to her as she covers her mouth in shock, mentally smacking herself in the head for saying something so stupid.

  
  


“W-What did you just call me?” You whisper, eyes narrowed. “I...didn’t hear that, did I?”

  
  


She snarls at you. “How the hell should I know, mast-” Her hands slap back onto her mouth, cutting her off from saying anything else. A noticeable blush appears on her face, her furious eyes piercing right through your soul.

  
  


“NRAAAAGH!” The demoness suddenly stands up, “YOU HUMAN PIECE OF SCU-”

  
  
  


Evelynn lunges towards you, razor sharp claws at the ready as the entire world seems to halt suddenly. As soon as her hands barely meet your throat, you maneuver your hands with dexterity and strength that surprises even you. Batting her frenzied claws away, you pin her down with one hand to the bed, eliciting a choked gasp from her in response.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “You try and seduce me.”  _

  
  


Your voice comes out in an ominous snarl. Inside however, you’re horrified at how roughly you’re treating this poor girl. It’s like your body is on autopilot, and you’re stuck inside the cockpit, watching the madness unfold before you.

  
  


_ “You try to kill me.” _

  
  


Your free hand constricts her breathing even further, her shocked eyes staring back at you. Her composure seems to break her human form, crackles of shadow energy rapidly reverting back and forth between human and demon skin.

  
  


_ “I HARM MYSELF TRYING TO FEED YOU!”  _ You roar, the blazing energy in your eyes intensifying by each passing second. Your entire body is ominously still, contrary to your usually meek and docile form.

  
  


Picking her weak body up, you slam her against your wall, several of your posters falling down. A sizeable crack appears on impact, as her claws scratch against your hand in a feeble attempt to get away.

  
  


_ “I TAKE YOU TO MY HOME! I NURSE YOU BACK TO HEALTH!” _

  
  


And then… you let go. Her body falls to the ground in a crumpled mess. The energy crackling in your eyes begins to fade away, falling into a dull glow. The heart on her neck reaches its peak brightness, glowing a brilliant violet.

  
  


“ _...The least you could do is show the same respect. Something you clearly don’t have.”  _ You whisper. Your eyes gaze at her with such coldness the entire room seems to drop in temperature. With a final cough, you feel yourself being sucked into a tunnel, then spat back out.

  
  


Finally, the energy dissipates in a flash of magenta, and your consciousness seems to return to you. You take a few experimental tests with your body and move your limbs around. Huh… nothing seems to be wrong. 

  
  


...but that was definitely weird. 

  
  


Wait! Oh fuck fuck FUCK!

  
  


Dropping to your knees, you hold her hands gently as you slowly pick her up, berating yourself mentally for being so rough with her. Well… could you really call that  _ yourself? _

  
  


God, the more you think about it, the more your head feels like it’s about to implode on itself. You need answers, and soon. But where would you even begin to start? Maybe taking care of the newly passed out demon in front of you would be a good start. Reaching out to her slowly, her eyes narrow in fear as she flinches, almost as if she were struck.

  
  


“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She screams, batting your hands away. Her eyes look back at you with terror, her back against the wall. “P-PLEASE! I JUST-”

  
  


Your eyes flash a dull magenta, much like from before. A singular motivation rushes through your brain, signalling one simple thought. With a single moment of sudden clarity, a singular thought courses through your mind. A cacophony of various voices, whispering one request…

 

_ “Protect her.” _

  
  


Oh come on, fucking weird powers! First it makes you choke her out and have her become terrified of you beyond all reason, and now it compels you to protect her?! Make up your fucking mind! Shaking your anger away, you take a deep breath, steeling your resolve.

  
  


Slowly levelling your hand with hers,you intertwine your fingers with the scared woman, slowly pulling her head towards you. She resists at first, squirming against your grip like a cornered animal. After some time, you press your forehead against Evelynn’s, slowly whispering comforting words into her ears.

  
  


“I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

  
  


She takes a few shuddering breaths, before suddenly enveloping you in a crushing embrace that sucks all the air left in your body.

  
  


“I’m sorry… I’m sorry Master…” Evelynn whimpers out quietly, her grip on your back tightening with each second. “I-I didn’t mean to- my temper just-”

  
  
  


You put a finger to her lips. “It’s okay. Hush now, alright? Go to sleep.”

  
  


“B-But-”

  
  


“No buts. Sleep.”

  
  


The hands that once resisted you fall limp as she lays comfortably on your lap. She looks at you with a look of serenity, her dull glowing eyes slowly fading as her eyes begin to close.

  
  


You’re not even sure what to do, or think anymore. You have so many questions, so many things that need answering. But who? You contemplate this for a while, before shaking your head and opting to pet Evelynn’s head.

  
  


She called you Master… willingly. A stark contrast from the seductress look she always put on. It was almost like she became submissive, if only for a little bit. You need to find someone who can give you some answers, and fast.

  
  


In your reverie however, you barely notice the same heart tattoo burn onto your hand, colored an eldritch violet. Its glow taints the room surrounding you with its impure glow.

  
  


You pull out your phone. Time to call in for some damn help...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not follow me on twitter? 
> 
> https://twitter.com/artoriaswritess
> 
> Commisions are open!
> 
> https://t.co/KMdvJ0wY95?amp=1


End file.
